wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Penny Weber
Bio Penny (Penelope) Rose Weber was first introduced to Wayfinder through it's predecessor, Adventure Game Theater, at the age of eight when she tagged along with her older brother, Zach Weber. She thought it was awesome, and funny because she got to practice screaming really loudly and falling down quickly. She was reintroduced to Wayfinder proper at Spring Game of 2005, Secret Worlds. At Advanced Camp 2007, she co-co-founded QUAP with Ben Schwartz and Michael Joseph Grant, V. She is the youngest of the founding members. Characters 2005 Character :Game: Spring Game: Secret Worlds The android copy of Nemo Draccius's mother. Ran around with the Kingdom Hearts crew shooting things and commenting on the strangeness of the world, such as the fact that waterproof birds exist. The Royal Alchemist :Game: Intro 1: The Hollow King Pt. 1 A strict, religious zealot uninterested in anything but her potions and her Goddess. Quite surprised to find herself crying over the body of a foreign Prince she barely knew. Managed to survive, but fled back to her country, refusing to help defeat the Hollow King. Kind of a jerk. Explorer's Daughter :Game: New Moon 10 2007 An Innocent :Game: Advanced Camp: Secrets of the Templar Her father was a merchant, bringing goods to the Holy Land for the crusaders. They were shipwrecked. She wandered in the desert until she met up with a bunch of pilgrims heading towards Jerusalem. She followed them, to see whether any of her family had survived. She was struck down by a Demon, and sped up to heaven, where she was met by an angel and told to think of a question, one question, to put to her Creator when she went before God. She asked, "Please, let me know what happened to my family." And God looked at her, kneeling before him, and smiled. "You need not worry what happened to them, little one, they are in my arms now. But you...You, I send back to earth, for your heart is true and good. Go back as my Guardian Angel, and choose a knight worthy of your protection. Three times a sword may strike him, and now harm shall come to him." So she did. And she chose. And she spent the rest of the game smiling softly to herself and comforting those who panicked, because she had seen God's light and knew that all was according to His plan....Until the last battle. When her knight, struck by his fourth and fatal sword blow, lay dying at her feet, and she could do nothing to save him. She survived the night. Rose :Game: Advanced Camp: A Rude Awakening The token emo kid in the theater geeks. Her only friend was a nerd played by Colin O'Brien, who just wanted me around to complain about his D&D friends. Rose was so desperately taking care of herself as hard as she could, because she feels that no one else is there for her and she had to survive, blocking her ears from the offers of help from her comrades as much as the calls and screams of the nightmares...Except that she couldn't block Nathaniel Mockingbird, because he was constantly there, making her okay, drawing her into a hug, until she got too far ahead on the path and suddenly he wasn't there, only the nightmares were, and the advancing and advancing with their knives and their teeth and they brought those down on her head, and she was killed in the darkness, in the silence, and no one even knew. Kethria :Game: Advanced Camp: City of Blood and Fire A silly, flirty merchant. Lasted about fifteen minutes before getting her throat slit and all of her wares stolen. Rich Old Refugee Lady :Game: Advanced Camp: City of Blood and Fire The mother of one of the other merchants, who was in hiding. Lasted about five minutes before getting her throat slit. Cried over for half an hour. Swordsman Guy :Game: Advanced Camp: City of Blood and Fire Wandered around trying to buy a sword. Ziriphael :Game: Advanced Camp: Graduation Day Lord Winter's succubus and secretary (succutary?), she was terrifying and hellish and very, very smart. Good at playing with human's faces while crooning how she was going to kill them. Tricked Noble into coming away with her to the Gardenborne, and tried to get him to talk by shapeshifting into his mother. He spat in her eye. At the end of game she rode away on the north wind, probably back to Lord Winter's palace in Hell. Cynthia :Game: Fall Game: The Family Twist A master alchemistress working under the tutelage of Klein Twist, who spent more time trying to set her up with one of his nephews than teaching her. Spent a great-deal of time waffling in awe over the fact that heroes of legend™ had family issues, too. Queen Marissa IV :Game: Winter Game: The Doctor's Dilemma Visiting her boyfriend in the hospital. Spent the first half of game bored out of her mind, and the second using her sharp tongue and common sense to try to sort out Khy and Jacob. 2008 Arachne :Game: Advanced Camp: Atlantis: The Antediluvian Continent Aki :Main article: Storm Sprites :Game: Advanced Camp: The Five Moons of Japan Tifi :Game: Advanced Camp: Walking On Sunshine Stori :Game: Advanced Camp: Colorshock Guardian of the Phoenix Feather :Game: Advanced Camp: Lucifer's Lieutenant Kit Baxter :Game: Winter Game: Journey to Archid 5 Category:Wayfolk